Epitáfios
by Doomina
Summary: Dorme Ginny tranqüila, no teu gélido e último e derradeiro sono, mas não te esqueças de teus pais e irmãos. 2º Lugar no VI Challenge Tom & Ginny


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta pertencem à tia J.K., mas o Balthazar é meu!

**

* * *

****Epitáfios**

Por Doom Potter

Caminhava vagarosamente pela plataforma, desviando de alguns alunos ainda uniformizados, enquanto arrastava o malão com dificuldade. Este era duas vezes maior que ela e exigia uma quantidade de força que ela simplesmente desconhecia. Talvez não, afinal, conseguira trazê-lo até à barreira sozinha. Ainda que cansada pelo esforço, não conseguia esvaecer aquele sorriso em seu rosto. Não tinha motivos para fazê-lo, pois estava muito contente. E segura.

Percy tocou-lhe o ombro e indicou a barreira com a cabeça, ela alargou o sorriso quando ele a livrou da tarefa de carregar o malão. Atravessou e logo encontrou os braços abertos da mãe contornando-a num abraço apertado, seguido por um beijo estatelado na bochecha esquerda. De vislumbre, notou que Harry acenava para ela, acompanhando os tios para fora da estação. Acenou de volta, a mão leve solta no ar e o sorriso começando a dolorir suas bochechas.

Virou-se, andando rápido para alcançar os pais e os irmãos até o carro voador, que seguiria o caminho todo por terra e estava enfeitiçado apenas para que todos os Weasley coubessem ali. Os irmãos ainda comentavam sobre as atividades do final do semestre e discutiam possíveis passeios para fazer no período de férias. Ginny apenas seguia-os, perguntando a si mesma se passar o verão como cobaia para as experiências dos irmãos seria muito arriscado.

Parou abruptamente, arregalando os olhos castanhos para um enorme pilar bem a sua frente. Ninguém percebeu que parara, talvez porque o som de seus sapatos gastos mal podia ser ouvido naquele piso polido de mármore. O sorriso desapareceu por completo, perdido numa imensidão de dúvidas e temores. Por que o simples pilar a assustava tanto?

Sua superfície era lisa e texturizada em bege. Havia marcas e borrões em marrom e cinza, o que poderia indicar atos de vandalismo ou simplesmente descuidos com o patrimônio do local e mesmo que ele não apresentasse qualquer indício de perigo ou irregularidade, parecia obter total controle sobre as pernas da garota. Tentava se mover, andar ou até mesmo chamar os pais, mas não conseguia desviar dele.

Sentiu o estômago congelar quando percebeu que realmente não podia desgrudar o sapato do chão ou mover os lábios em qualquer pedido de ajuda. Logo, percebeu que algumas pessoas a encaravam enquanto passavam, estranhando sua atitude. Era como se apenas ele pudesse libertá-la daquela terrível sensação de imobilidade que a estava invadindo vagarosamente, consumindo toda a paz e tranqüilidade que a preenchia há poucos segundos atrás. E por mais que quisesse, não queria desviar do pilar e simplesmente continuar andando.

Não via mais os irmãos ou pais no corredor, tinham provavelmente partido para a Toca. Será que sua mãe não notaria sua falta? Pensou, já em desespero. Tentou andar novamente, o olhar fixo num ponto além do pilar, procurando algo e notando uma sombra formando-se no piso marfim. Uma silhueta despontava-se por de trás do pilar e Ginny sentiu seu corpo perder toda a sensibilidade e tombar ao chão. Os sapatos desgrudaram do mármore e logo se viu caída de bruços no piso gelado, as mãos trêmulas apoiadas ao lado dos ombros.

Ergueu a cabeça e fitou a figura longamente. Os cabelos negros e bem penteados caindo com elegância sobre a testa lisa e um distintivo de monitor brilhava em seu uniforme escolar em verde e prata. Os orbes enegrecidos fixaram-se nela, há apenas alguns passos dele. Ginny provavelmente parecia mais indefesa do que nunca, sozinha e encolhida no meio de um longo corredor onde muitas pessoas passavam sem lhe dar atenção.

- Malditos Sangue-Ruins – ela pensou com raiva, para tão rapidamente tapar a boca arrependida. E confusa.

- Ginny! – berrou a Sra. Weasley, correndo em sua direção. – Querida, o que houve? – ela segurou o braço da garota, puxando-a para ficar em pé.

- Ginny? – o pai a fitava estranhamente, mas seus olhos não enxergavam nada além do sorriso cínico formando-se nos lábios do rapaz à sua frente. – GINNY! – ele sibilou preocupado, sacudindo seus ombros e forçando-a para que o encarasse.

Ela piscou, sentindo uma força queimar sobre seus braços magricelas e pele delicada. Engoliu um grito, mas não conseguiu dizer nada aos olhos castanhos e inquisitivos do pai. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, numa pergunta silenciosa e Ginny voltou a encarar o pilar. O pai acompanhou seu olhar enquanto a Sra. Weasley ajoelhava ao seu lado.

- Filhinha, por que está olhando para o pilar? – perguntou em tom suave, segurando a mão de Ginny. – Por que parou aqui? O que houve?

Ela não sabia a resposta. Não tinha idéia nem de como poderia estar vendo aquilo. Recordações haviam sido apagadas de sua mente com uma boa dose de poção do esquecimento tomada na enfermaria. Então... Por quê? Por que podia ver seu pesadelo materializado bem a sua frente? Fechou os olhos devagar, desejando que _ele_ não estivesse ali quando voltasse a abri-los, mas este não lhe foi concedido. Desviou o olhar do rapaz que ainda sorria, fitando os próprios pés. Uma resposta tola formando-se em seus lábios, já não mais colados.

- Eu estava procurando um galeão que pensei ter visto Percy derrubar – sua voz trêmula não convenceu a Sra. Weasley, que ordenou ao marido para que a carregasse até o carro.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de seu pai. Ginny sentia a respiração pesada dele contra seu tórax, a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço sentindo os fios da barba mal feita roçar em sua bochecha. Os olhos fechados novamente, as pálpebras comprimidas com força enquanto em sua mente, milhares de preces formavam-se, prontas para livrá-la daquele pesadelo quando fosse dormir a noite. Arriscou espiar novamente, aliviando-se ao notar que a figura de Tom Riddle havia desaparecido do corredor.

* * *

O ar estava quente e pesado. Quase se podia apalpar o vapor que preenchia todo o espaço em seu pulmão, assim como o do banheiro. Ginny estava deitada de costas na banheira, o corpo quase completamente imerso na água morna. Passara horas esperando por aquele momento, uma vez que tinha de dividir seu tempo no banho com todos os irmãos. Tinha sorte de, pelo menos, poder tomar o mais longo dos banhos após tanta espera.

Aquele era seu lugar favorito no mundo todo. Lembrava-se muito bem de como se sentia querida e única ali, enquanto a mãe a banhava há alguns anos. Esfregando suas costas com cuidado enquanto Ginny tentava a todo custo, afastar os fios ruivos do rosto com os dedos ensaboados, para que pudesse enxergar as bolhas de sabão coloridas flutuando por todo o banheiro. Por vezes, seus olhos não escapavam da espuma, mas com um simples aceno da varinha, Molly a livrava da irritação. Todos esses pequenos detalhes fizeram dela uma criança muito diferente das outras, pois adorava tomar banho.

Fora um pouco estranho admitir para si mesma que já podia se lavar sozinha. Isso ocorreu em seus dez anos, quando a mãe abandonou-a no ritual. Ela não se importou, já estava segura de que conseguiria fazer tudo sem auxílio algum. De fato, conseguiu. Mas ainda sim, sentia falta da atenção extra que a mãe lhe dava e jamais conseguiu esfregar as costas com tanta delicadeza quanto ela.

Uma vez ou outra sugeriu para que a mãe novamente participasse de seu ritual, mas ela se recusou, dizendo que tinha coisas a fazer. Ginny não se abalou, entendia que a mãe estava ocupada demais para ela. E para suas bobagens de criança. Sim, ainda era uma criança. Mesmo que já estivesse a caminho de seu segundo ano na escola de magia. Tinha apenas onze anos, apenas um ano separando-a da garota que não sabia ensaboar-se direito. E ainda sim, uma criança. Culpada por tentativas de homicídio e atormentada por visões terríveis das trevas. Estas, que sempre habitaram a alma de Voldemort quando jovem, agora tentavam tomar a sua a todo custo.

Naquela noite, Molly ofereceu-se para banhar Ginny novamente.

Ela recusou, temendo que a mãe desconfiasse de suas estranhas alucinações ainda envolvendo Riddle. Poderia até interná-la no St. Mungus, já que seus espasmos estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. Mas ela agüentava tudo silenciosamente, mesmo que por vezes ouvia-se sibilando palavras sem sentido para as paredes. Evitava passar muito tempo com os irmãos, temendo que algum deles percebesse sua estranha mudança de comportamento. Mas falhara com a mãe, que a observava pelo canto do olho todas as vezes que Ginny se retirava da sala de jantar fingindo estar satisfeita, quando na verdade, fora a imagem de Tom refletida na janela que a impedia de comer.

Ginny respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma doce de jasmins impregnado em seu cabelo espumoso. Os olhos fitavam a torneira na outra extremidade da banheira, onde seus pés mal conseguiam alcançar. Hipnotizada pela visão das gotas que se desprendiam dali, ela mal se lembrava quanto tempo havia passado pensando em Tom. Encolheu as pernas devagar, os joelhos ossudos aparecendo na superfície enquanto desencostava o rosto da porcelana esbranquiçada. Os dedos enrugados correram pelos fios ruivos, livrando-os da espuma com certa dificuldade. Uma brisa gélida moveu a cortina de plástico, causando-lhe arrepios na espinha. Deu de ombros quando o único som que seguiu foi o da torneira pingando repetidamente.

Notou uma sombra deslizar pela parede através do plástico da cortina, até atingir o rodapé onde se esparramou como água pelo chão. Ginny encolheu-se na água e tapou os olhos com as mãos, aflita. Havia convencido a si mesma que aquelas visões eram o preço que pagaria por ter confiado tanto no diário de Riddle, e exposto seus temores mais secretos. Como este. Sentiu o quadril escorregar pela banheira, afundando o corpo na água. O rosto ainda na superfície, respirando o pouco ar contido em suas palmas.

Foi quando sentiu dedos gelados cobrindo sua mão, um gemido relutou em sua garganta. A sensação de imobilidade tomando-a novamente e os músculos contraindo-se conforme a água movimentava-se levemente. Ele despregou os olhos dela e Ginny conseguiu agarrar as bordas da banheira, a única maneira que a impedia de mergulhar por completo. Tom Riddle sussurrou em seu ouvido, palavras que não entendia e nem pretendia ouvir. Mas era impossível, pois sua voz era imponente e abafava qualquer grito proferido em sua mente.

- Olhe para mim, Ginny... – ele falou por fim, tão suave que até parecia um pedido à uma ordem.

Mas Ginny não obedeceu, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Forçava as pálpebras ainda mais contra as olheiras causadas por noites mal dormidas e se perguntava quanto tempo mais teria que suportar aquelas alucinações. A possibilidade de que Tom estava novamente alimentando-se de suas forças voltou a assombrá-la. Temerosa, ela pensou se o fato de poder tocá-la significava que também podia machucá-la. Abriu os olhos devagar, e vislumbrou um doce sorriso estampado no rosto belo de Tom.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira e tocou o peito desnudo da ruiva com a mão aberta, o que a fez lembrar-se de que estava completamente exposta a ele. Suas bochechas coraram involuntariamente e ela cravou os dedos mais fortemente na porcelana que a cercava. Tom inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, os dedos molhados muito próximos de seu pescoço, evitando qualquer contato com sua feminilidade pouco evidente.

- Deslize... – sua voz saiu como um sopro suave, em contraste, sua mão pressionou o corpo de Ginny para o fundo da banheira. Ela lutou o quanto pode, mas as mãos estavam lisas demais e escorregaram pela borda, fazendo com que a garota se debatesse na água em total desespero. Ainda podia ver o rosto de Riddle embaçado através da água, as espumas chacoalhando com os movimentos súbitos da água.

Ele continuou segurando no fundo da banheira, pressionando suas costas com força mesmo que ela se debatesse continuamente. Gritou, o mais alto que pôde e logo seus pulmões encheram-se de água. _"Por favor, Tom..."_ pensou por fim, já sentindo a visão escurecer e então... Um estrondo proferiu-se pela Toca, e Ginny escorreu pela lateral de onde a banheira se partira. A água esparramou-se por todo o banheiro e Tom havia desaparecido quando Molly a Arthur adentraram o cômodo. Tossiu, encarando os pais com o rosto ainda vermelho e ofegante.

O silêncio não funcionaria mais.

* * *

Não dizia nada, nem uma única palavra. Debulhara-se em lágrimas e confissões logo depois e sentia que não sobrara mais nada para relatar. Então aguardava, encolhida na cama de casal dos pais, o corpo suando sob o roupão de banho azul-marinho, quente demais para o verão. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mas seus dedos finos já não apresentavam sinais de que passaram quase duas horas submersos em água fervendo.

- Eu não vou mandar minha filha àquele lugar. – choramingava a mãe, entre a relutância e o desespero.

Sabia que estava encrencada, de alguma forma. Não entendia muito bem sobre o que os pais discutiam, mas tinha certeza de que, pelo menos, não falavam de St. Mungus. Imaginou se toda a água que permanecera em seus ouvidos estava atrapalhando sua audição, impedindo-a de entender a discussão com clareza. Talvez fosse apenas o tom de voz que seus pais estavam usando, quase inaudível. Encolheu-se ainda mais junto ao criado mudo encostado na cama, os pés pálidos aparecendo por debaixo do roupão. Arthur segurou o rosto da esposa com ambas as mãos e Ginny notou que seus olhos estavam marejados. Ele a abraçou, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Confie em mim, Molly – a mãe soluçava baixinho, a cabeça encostada em seu peito – Eu prometo, ninguém vai machucá-la.

* * *

Fitou a mansão longamente, perguntando se aquele lugar assombrava-a mais do que Riddle. Era uma enorme construção, com aspectos rústicos e sombrios. As paredes de madeira cinzenta estavam envelhecidas e úmidas; as vidraças trincadas das janelas apresentavam uma colorização marrom, como se jamais tivessem sido limpas e as portas rangiam apenas com o efeito da brisa que se transpunha por elas. Lá em cima, na janela mais alta e que provavelmente pertencia ao sótão da mansão, Ginny viu o rosto de Tom Riddle encarando-a através do vidro.

Seguiu pela estradinha de azulejos prateados até a pequena varanda da entrada, os dedos entrelaçados na mão esquerda da mãe, com o irmão Percy em seus calcanhares. Tom estava sentado em um dos bancos encostados à janela, o rosto esboçando o constante sorriso malicioso. Molly pigarreou, chamando a atenção da garota, que desviou o olhar para a mão livre da mãe. Ela bateu à porta, um ruído oco proferiu da mesma, seguido por silêncio.

Na plaqueta presa ao lado da porta principal estavam os dizeres "Balthazar M. Gate – Médium". Não o questionara em nada, afinal, conseguira convencer sua mãe que qualquer decisão em relação a ela com certeza não poderia ser mal escolhida. Os pais também queriam manter o assunto em sigilo, mas isso com certeza não iria interferir na segurança de sua única filha.

- Ginny... – sua mãe chamou-a, indicando para que ela se aproximasse. Ela obedeceu – Não se preocupe querida, Balthazar vai cuidar de você. – e abraçou-a, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo semblante lívido.

Ginny sorriu, forçando-se para crer no que a mãe dizia.

A porta abriu com um clique e uma criada vestindo um uniforme impecavelmente limpo convido-os a entrar. Ginny sabia que a mãe tinha de partir brevemente, então se virou para sorrir-lhe uma última vez, assim como o fez para Percy. Gostaria que o pai também estivesse ali para se despedir, mas fatos recentes mantinham-o trabalhando até tarde no Ministério. Estava feliz pelo irmão tê-las acompanhado, um sorriso encorajador no rosto levemente preocupado. Abraçou-o também, ouvindo a voz murmurada em seu ouvido:

- Boa sorte. – engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do que queria pedir a ele.

- Não conte ao Rony sobre isso, ok? – ele se afastou e assentiu com um aceno.

Ginny seguia a criada para dentro, sem olhar para trás. Assim que ouviu o clique da porta às suas costas, sentiu como se um enorme peso tivesse desabado de seus ombros. Respirou fundo, pensando que aquilo realmente poderia dar certo. Aquela mansão espaçosa e mal iluminada parecia um cenário perfeito para provocar-lhe mais pesadelos, no entanto, Ginny suspeitou se o ambiente tenebroso servia apenas para canalizar seus medos, livrando-a deles enquanto sugava para suas próprias paredes e objetos decorativos.

Enquanto subia a escada, ela ainda pôde notar através da janela, as sombras da mãe e irmão se distanciando devagar. A criada continuava andando, por corredores cada vez mais escuros e tortuosos que agora exigiam o auxílio da luz de sua varinha. Ginny a seguia em silêncio, imaginando quando poderia se livrar daquela sensação de que Tom a seguia de perto. Uma porta foi aberta no terceiro andar, a criada indicou um quarto, seu quarto.

- O Sr. Gate virá vê-la mais tarde, sugiro que aproveite seu café da manhã e descanse um pouco – acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Ginny caminhou pelo novo espaço que poderia chamar de seu quarto. Era mais limpo e menos sombrio que o resto da mansão, decorado em vermelho e roxo e havia móveis e madeira mogno. Ela reconheceu a única janela como sendo aquela pela qual vira Tom quando chegou ali, e lá estava ele, ainda observando o jardim de entrada. Ela sentou na cama, sem olhar para ele enquanto apanhava uma caneca no criado mudo ao seu lado.

- Não beba isso, Ginevra. – A voz de Tom estava diferente, mas continuava firme.

- E por que não? – inquiriu a garota.

Tom virou-se para ela, as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas e um sorriso doentio no rosto.

- Vai fazê-la dormir.

- E se eu quiser dormir?

- Então sugiro que não tome isso.

Ela não se moveu, a caneca segura na mão direita. Observou Tom um instante, e depois levou o líquido dourado borbulhando até a borda.

- Você vai invadir meus sonhos Tom?

- _Nossos_ sonhos, Ginny.

Ela levou a caneca aos lábios ressecados e tomou uma grande golada do líquido, sentindo sua doçura escorregar garganta abaixo. Desmaiou na cama, as pernas ainda pendiam para fora do colchão e a caneca rolou pelo carpete vermelho fazendo Tom suspirar, desapontado:

- Sua garotinha tola.

* * *

Os olhos se abriram devagar, tentando recordar os movimentos que a trouxeram ali. Não conseguiu localiza-los, perdidos em sua mente de dúvidas. O banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, silencioso e vazio, como todas as outras vezes que acordara ali. Levantou-se, já ciente de que suas vestes estariam sujas e molhadas, mas então percebeu. As janelas não estavam trincadas, os boxes não estavam manchados e o chão estava impecavelmente limpo e lustroso. Seu uniforme grifinório estava seco e impecável, assim como seu cabelo, preso com cuidado numa trança longa e apertada.

Não teve tempo de racionar sobre qualquer coisa, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir. Escondeu-se atrás do boxe de vidro azulado e fosco, sem a chance de observar a garota que entrara chorando no banheiro. Sentou-se no chão, inclinando a cabeça abaixo do box onde pôde a sombra baixinha de uma Lufa-Lufa debruçada sobre à pia, os óculos seguros nas mãos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela pia.

- ...ela pensa que é tão linda... – murmurava baixinho, entre soluços - ...só porque consegue a atenção dos garotos, as notas mais altas... os presentes mais caros no Natal... – engoliu alguns soluços, abrindo a torneira e molhando o rosto com a enxurrada de água que caía dali – ela... não é perfeita, não é...

A mão direita apoiava o corpo na pia de porcelana enquanto a esquerda desvirava a válvula, cessando a enxurrada. Ela ergueu a cabeça, fitando-se no espelho e colocando os óculos com cuidado. Gemeu baixinho, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos presos em duas maria-chiquinhas idênticas e escorregando-as fechadas até o pescoço.

- Ela jamais será sua amiga, Sarah – num movimento rápido, o punho estava enterrado no espelho, trincando-o. – Nunca! – berrou descontrolada, socando o espelho com ambas as mãos, os estilhaços caindo pelo piso e na pia respingada de sangue, que escorria por entre seus dedos finos.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio, confusa e perplexa. Que tipo de sonho era aquele? O que Balthazar queria lhe mostrar? Talvez não fosse ele, talvez fosse Tom. A garota apanhou um rolo de papel higiênico e enrolou em volta das mãos, correu para o box à sua frente e trancou-se ali, os olhos ainda lacrimejavam. Foi quando ouviram a porta novamente, passos curtos e vagarosos até a pia.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou a garota, e Ginny viu sua sombra encolhendo-se junto ao box – Vá embora!

Lá estava Tom, avaliando os estilhaços do espelho espalhados pelo chão. Ele olhou em volta, parecendo absorver o ambiente por completo. Deu de ombros, e começou a falar. Os sons de assobios provocados pela linguagem de cobra fizeram a pia se afastar, escorregando para o lado e abrindo um enorme buraco para o basilisco deslizar pelo banheiro.

- Esse banheiro é para garotas! – ela berrou, abrindo a porta com violência.

Um baque surdo, o corpo caído no piso do banheiro. Ginny ouviu a risada de satisfação soar controlada, como se qualquer exagero pudesse condená-lo. Ela ajoelhou no chão, empurrou a porta do box e se deparou com um cenário completamente diferente do banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Engatinhou sobre a terra fofa, as mãos e os joelhos enlameando-se vagarosamente, os olhos lacrimejando de tristeza e medo. Havia uma única lápide naquele cemitério, Ginny aproximou-se dela e leu as letras prateadas brilhando na lápide.

_Sarah Anne Harris_

_1930 – 1942_

_"Anjos  
Se da mansão celeste  
é permitido ver as pessoas  
queridas aqui na terra  
fixais em nossos olhos  
e iluminai os nossos passos"._

Ginny percebeu uma sombra à sua frente e estreitou os olhos mesmo já sabendo quem se aproximava. Tom caminhou até ela, o céu escuro iluminando seu rosto fantasmagórico, os punhos enterrados nos bolsos do longo casado negro. Agachou ao lado da lápide, encarando a ruiva impassível e tirando a mão do bolso, a qual tocou a lápide. O poema descascou e escorreu como poeira pela superfície de pedra. Uma colorização vermelha substituindo o espaço livre, formando letras grandes e disformes. Uma única palavra permaneceu como epitáfio, escrito em sangue:

_Inveja._

* * *

- Ginny... – a voz suave despertou-a rapidamente, abrindo os olhos e certificando que o cemitério desaparecera ao seu redor – Acho que já dormiu bastante, criança.

- Eu, er... Quem? – balbuciou, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

Logo pôde a figura inofensiva do homem à sua frente. Era muito magro, seus olhos eram azuis e o pouco cabelo que lhe restava era grisalho e ralo. Ele se levantou, a caminhou encurvado e em passos curtos até a janela, empurrando as cortinas e permitindo que a pouca luz do dia chuvoso entrasse pelas vidraças embaçadas.

- Sou Balthazar, muito prazer – anunciou, voltando-se para ela que logo endireitou o corpo, sentada na cama. – Acredito que tenham lhe contado sobre mim.

- Eu... – ela hesitou – Disseram-me que poderia me curar. – ele suspirou, Ginny desviou o olhar para o lençol que lhe cobria as pernas.

- Talvez estejam corretos criança, mas não serei apenas eu para ajudar-te. – a garota o fitou confusa, seus olhos azuis transmitiam tranqüilidade.

Ele sibilou baixinho, Ginny reconheceu que também falava com cobras assim que uma enorme serpente deslizou pelo carpete do quarto, erguendo-se próxima à cama e subindo pelas canelas do velho. Ele a fitou longamente nos olhos, virando-se para a ruiva em seguida:

- Esta é Zarifa, ela está um pouco aflita.

- _Ela_ está...?

- E deveria, já que será sacrificada.

A garota engoliu em seco quando a serpente deslizou sobre suas pernas, apenas o lençol fino impedindo o contato direto com sua pele. Lembrava-se muito bem do enorme basilisco que controlara enquanto Tom a possuíra, mas não entendia como um animal como aquele poderia lhe ajudar. Sentia as pernas trêmulas sob os lençóis, as mãos geladas afastando-se da cobra quando ela se aproximou. "_Não me toque"_, pensou nervosa, então sentiu os movimentos cessarem.

- Ela não irá te machucar, criança.

- Por que...

- Ela te obedeceu? – Ginny confirmou com um aceno. – Pelo mesmo motivo que a trouxe aqui. – ele esticou a mão e tocou o cólon da garota com dois dedos. – Ele não a deixou por completo, ainda a consome, aos poucos.

- Tom? – pediu, vendo-o afastar as mãos para acariciar a serpente ainda intacta desde a ordem de Ginny. Ele acenou positivamente. – Ele ainda pode me possuir?

- Fisicamente, não. – ela esboçou um olhar de incompreensão – Ele não pôde tomar seu corpo, apenas sua alma e é por isso que Zarifa está aqui.

- Eu não entendo.

- E não precisará, - ele sorriu, encorajando-a – Apenas descanse, cuidaremos de você... – ele apanhou a caneca sobre o criado mudo, e esticou para que Ginny a apanhasse – Aqui, beba isso.

Ela tomou um gole ligeiro, sentindo as entranhas revirarem e o corpo desabar novamente sobre o colchão. A serpente deslizou pelo lençol, amoldando-se em volta do corpo desmaiado da garota enquanto o velho senhor andava até a porta, saindo logo em seguida.

* * *

Estava cansada, os músculos relutavam a se mover. Tinha de se levantar e descobrir onde estava. Não reconhecera o teto empalhado que fitara ao abrir os olhos. Era mais um sonho, um pesadelo ou apenas uma nova lembrança de Tom. Caminhou, ouvindo o irreconhecível som de um cavalo relinchando. Um celeiro, firmou. Desceu as escadas com calma, a mão escorregando pelo corrimão de madeira áspera. Seus pés alcançaram o terreno coberto de palha, foi quando percebeu que uma sombra pendia sobre sua cabeça.

Ergueu os olhos para a garota presa no teto do celeiro, os punhos amarrados numa viga grossa. As vestes rasgadas e a boca amordaçada, um medo pavoroso nos olhos fitando a parede a sua frente, às costas de Ginny. Ela ouviu o ranger da porta abrindo e correu para a escada, tropeçando no primeiro degrau onde caiu de bruços, as mãos apoiadas no segundo degrau.

- Ora ora, minha querida. – a voz fria de Tom pôde ser ouvida e Ginny se virou instantemente, para notar que ele não falava com ela. – Dorcas Meadowes. – com um aceno da varinha, seu corpo despencou do teto sobre a palha no chão.

A garota gemeu com a queda, mas levantou-se rapidamente. Seus cabelos negros caiam embaraçados pelas costas, o rosto belo apontava uma juventude quase oculta pela pose astuta. Suas pernas pareciam trêmulas e os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito quase desnudo, a túnica rasgada apresentava sinais de invasão e manchas secas de lama, ou sangue talvez.

- Não é tão esperta quanto ouvi dizer, a bruxa mais nova a se formar na academia de aurores – debochou ele, fazendo-a se encolher ainda mais – Apenas um ano após se formar em Hogwarts, capturada em sua primeira missão solo.

- Eu não estava sozinha. – constatou, amargurada.

- O que significa que foi esperta o suficiente para não resistir aos meus servos, não é? – ele concluiu ainda zombeteiro.

- Vai me matar agora? – ela perguntou, num fio de voz.

- Eu não entendo porque devo, uma vez que meus comensais comentam que tem algo de valioso a me oferecer. – Os olhos negros de Tom agora apresentavam uma colorização vermelha.

- Eu não ofereci, foi-me tomado. – descruzou os braços, e permitiu que a túnica deslizasse pelo corpo esguio e pálido. Ela caminhou devagar até Tom, desprovida de qualquer tecido ou pudor. – Faça como desejar, mas poupe-me de mais sofrimento.

- Insinua para que eu tome seu corpo pecaminoso?

- Foi o que me manteve viva até agora.

- E o que a condenará ao sofrimento eterno após tirar-lhe a vida. – ele ergueu a varinha, Ginny fechou os olhos com força, assim como Dorcas antes de ouvir sua sentença – Avada Kedavra.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, uma nova lápide jazia enterrada aos seus pés. Reconheceu o mesmo cemitério que visitara em seu último sono, e leu as palavras escritas em prata no mármore molhado pela garoa que caía suavemente.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_1958 – 1978_

"_Dorme Dorcas, nosso tesouro  
Que ao clarão do triste luar,  
Os anjos das asas de ouro  
Do céu te venham embalar."_

Ela aguardou a chegada de Tom, caminhando até a lápide sem apresentar sinal algum de que fora atingido pela garoa. As vestes secas e escuras, a mão tocou o mármore e as letras ensangüentadas formaram uma nova palavra no lugar do epitáfio:

_Luxúria._

* * *

O corpo estava tremendo, os lençóis eram finos demais. Moveu-se incomodada na enorme cama de casal, sentindo que o espaço apenas a aborrecia. A enorme serpente Zarifa estava aos pés da cama, inerte. Com um clique, a porta se abriu e Balthazar entrou segurando uma bandeja. Ele sorriu para ela, e sentou-se numa poltrona após arrastá-la até o lado da cama.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou tranqüilamente. Ginny acenou negativamente com a cabeça, - Entendo. Bem... Isso vai passar, vê como Zarifa já esta esmorecida.

- O que está acontecendo com ela?

- Diga-me Ginny, o que foi que sentiu a primeira vez que entrou em minha mansão. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando a garota hesitou responder.

- Eu... Fiquei um pouco surpresa, é muito escuro aqui.

- As trevas vêem das pessoas que a habitam, criança. – ele colocou a bandeja sobre o colchão e prosseguiu – Estas paredes, móveis... Objetos estão canalizando suas energias negativas... Zarifa está sugando o que resta de Tom em você.

- Isto vai funcionar? – indagou a garota, esperançosa.

- Se você desejar, - seus olhos brilharam de expectativa – E se colaborar. – ele indicou a bandeja novamente - Tem que descansar mais um pouco agora, criança.

- Não quero mais ter pesadelos... – pediu, recusando a caneca com o líquido que a faria dormir.

- Reze por um sonho, então. – ele caminhou até a porta, e Ginny segurou a caneca com as duas mãos – Durma bem.

A serpente deslizou pelo travesseiro ao seu lado e Ginny desmaiou novamente após tomar um gole da caneca.

* * *

Ginny caminhou pelo cemitério, tentando alcançar a lápide ao longe. O clima estava diferente, frio e esfumaçado. A névoa da madrugada dificultava a visão do túmulo e Ginny caminhava devagar, tentando descobrir a quem pertenceria o novo epitáfio manchado de sangue. E porque não haviam lhe mostrado como morrera antes, assim como as vezes anteriores.

Quando finalmente alcançou a lápide, seu sangue congelou. Assim como o resto do corpo, incapaz de dar mais um passo à frente. Os braços pendiam ao lado do corpo, as pernas endurecidas e os olhos arregalados para o epitáfio escrito na lápide. A mão inerte foi envolvida por dedos gelados, a voz de Tom soou imponente sobre a brisa suave que assobiava no ambiente:

- _Ginevra Molly Weasley, 1981 – 1993._ _Dorme Ginny tranqüila, no teu gélido e último e derradeiro sono, mas não te esqueças de teus pais e irmãos._ – uma lágrima escapou, quente e singela pelo semblante repleto de sardas. – Está pronta para morrer, Ginny?

Então não conseguira salvá-la. Sua alma estava condenada, e logo pertenceria à Voldemort. Os pais arriscaram. Balthazar mentira. Zarifa falhara. E aquele não parecia mais um pesadelo, mas sim, seu destino. O fim da linha, concisa linha, a de sua vida.

- Por que, Tom? – conseguiu dizer, por fim.

Ele apenas indicou o epitáfio, onde agora se lia em sangue: _Orgulho._

- É por isso que eu nunca a deixei partir, Ginny – ele relatou, sua voz quase melodiosa – Porque você não queria se livrar de mim, da minha importância, da minha influência. – os dedos entrelaçados pareciam suar conforme a névoa esbranquiçada desaparecia – Você sentia-se orgulhosa por eu tê-la escolhido, por torná-la valiosa para Harry Potter. Alguém para se preocupar, alguém por quem se arriscar.

Permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem mais assiduamente, os soluços tornaram-se incapazes de se controlar. Tom soltou sua mão, caminhando até a lápide e parando logo atrás dela. Ginny levou à mão livre aos sonhos, esfregando-os e esperando para que seu destino se concretizasse. Fechou os olhos com força, aguardando seu triste final.

- Ginny... – ele pediu suavemente, e a garota abriu os olhos. – Prometa-me que não vai deixar o orgulho te consumir e salvarei sua alma.

Ela engoliu em seco, e fitou Tom com gratidão antes de dizer:

- Eu prometo.

A lápide tombou para frente no gramado, o mármore partido em metades semelhantes. Tom a encarou, os olhos negros tornando-se acinzentados enquanto o rosto pálido parecia desaparecer na névoa avara. Ele sorriu, um brilho primoroso em seu olhar penetrante:

- Sua alma está livre da morte, mas não está livre de mim. – sussurrou para ela, distanciando-se – Não esqueça sua promessa.

* * *

Seu corpo estava aquecido, e confortável. Sabia onde estava antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentia falta disso. Da sua cama, do seu quarto, da Toca. E da sua família. Abriu os olhos, endireitando o corpo para ver que nada ali havia mudado. Uma badeja de café da manhã havia sido deixada em seu criado mudo, reconheceu muitos doces que gostava ali. Com um estrondo, a porta se abriu, os irmãos entraram saltitando no quarto.

- A Ginny acordou, mãe! – cantarolava Jorge, pulando em seu colchão.

- Vamos logo, arrume suas malas irmãzinha... – Fred dizia, ajoelhado ao lado da cama enquanto puxava uma enorme mochila debaixo da cama.

- Papai ganhou o prêmio anual do Ministério, nós vamos para ao Egito ver o Gui. – Rony anunciou, radiante.

- Deixem Ginny respirar seus bagunceiros – a voz de Parcy soou do corredor, e logo os irmãos pulavam ainda mais alto na cama, cantarolando para o irmão mais velho. – Você está bem?

Ela não precisou responder, pois o sorriso em seu rosto era uma confirmação de que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Jamais ficaria livre de Tom, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava livre dela.

**FIM**

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
